


Love is Blind

by wsakuya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (It's not), AoKaga Month, Aomine Is A Pig, Domestic Fluff, Drooling, Farts, Fluff, Humor, Love Stories, M/M, Mornings, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn’t make him tremble with affection, nor should he find it cute, but seeing Aomine drool on his shoulder had exactly that effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine is a pig. I've warned you.

It shouldn’t make him tremble with affection, nor should he find it cute, but seeing Aomine drool on his shoulder had exactly that effect.

It was a morning like any other. Kagami would always be the one to wake up first, therefore finding his boyfriend splayed all over him, limbs tangled together and cheek on his chest was a pretty normal thing by now. Aomine’s mouth would stand a tad open, releasing the saliva that had collected in his mouth over the night.

It should have been disgusting. It _was_ disgusting; the way the drool formed a puddle on his nightshirt right above his pierced nipple, and the muffled sound coming out of that stinky mouth.

But Aomine was relaxed. He had his guard down, was willing to wind down in front of Kagami, not caring how he would find him in the morning, or how ridiculous he would look. Aomine was sleeping soundly, and it made the red-haired wonder whether he was the only one having the privilege to see the tanned man like this.

He looked like a child. His eyebrows weren't knitted, instead lying peacefully right above his lids, throwing light shadows over them. The circles under his eyes didn't seem as dark as they normally did, and it reminded Kagami of the photo he had seen when his boyfriend still had been in Teiko Middle School. He just looked so much younger.

The red-haired slowly sat up, carefully pushing Aomine off of him and onto the pillows, only to bend forward again and kiss his partner’s chapped lips, catching the saliva with his own mouth.

Kagami still could remember Momoi’s face when he had told her that Aomine sometimes would stay over night. She had been actually shocked and surprised because the only time Dai-chan would sleep outside his bed was the rooftop of their school, and only because he would be always alone there, she had said.

Kagami smiled because that only meant one thing. He was _special_. He was special in Aomine’s eyes, and that feeling to actually hold a peculiar place in someone’s heart, especially when this person was important to you too, was indescribable. It was like all the things you loved were in one room, that's what Kagami would describe it.

They hadn't been dating even that long, maybe three or four months, and of course they still would fight and argue and insult each other. That was just how they were. And yet, Kagami smiled, he felt like he actually could be able to confess his love to that dumbass of a boyfriend.

Of course they had admitted that they liked each other, but _like_ and _love_ were two complete different things, and admitting that he _loved_ Aomine would bring their relationship on a complete new base, and the red-haired actually wasn't that sure yet whether he could manage that, but seeing Aomine like that-

Aomine stirred beside him and threw him out of his thoughts, his face still lingering over the tanned man’s from the short kiss a few minutes ago. The dark and heavy eyelids slowly rose and revealed beautiful blue orbs, glistening in the morning light shining through the curtains.

He tried as hard as possible to keep his eyes open, but every time he thought he had succeeded, they would just fall close again, as if the gravity was stronger than usual. A sleepy sigh escaped his lips, eventually giving in and instead sliding over to his lover’s warmth which welcomed him with open arms. Aomine didn't even mind the wet stain on Kagami's shirt but just happily breathed audibly through his nostrils. His chest rose in a pleasant rhythm up and down, slowly. He fell content, warm, at ease, and he showed that by tangling his and Kagami's legs together.

And even though most of the time he was a mess, and insensitive, and lazy, and the worst boyfriend _ever_ , really, Kagami couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. This was the Aomine no one knew about, not Kuroko, or even Momoi. Just him. It was just him. Aomine only opened up for him like that, and this feeling in his chest, this warmth was just beautiful.

And it was so weird because whatever Aomine did, was it eating chips on the couch and dirtying his shirt with crumbs, or snoring through the whole apartment and not letting Kagami sleep himself, or cursing over his English homework, or ogling women with big chests, the most disgusting things, in Kagami's red eyes it was _adorable_.

Yes. Aomine Daiki was unbelievably adorable.

Calling an almost two meter tall guy adorable was probably the weirdest thing ever. Not _because_ it was a two meter tall guy, but because it was _Aomine Daiki_ , who was literally known for skipping classes or practice when he felt like it, sleeping on the school roof without a care, being a spoiled only child, thinking too highly of himself, having a collection of basketball shoes and not sharing them with Kagami even though he didn't use them himself, provoking Kagami by throwing Kuroko's dog Nigou at him, suddenly sulking because Kagami shouted at him for throwing a living dog at him, falling asleep in the middle of sex, and, really, the list was endless.

But nevertheless, when the blue-haired eventually decided to at least open one eye and peer up, Kagami said, "I love you."

His smile was still visible, though softer than it usual was, the same with his voice as he uttered those words out. Aomine's open eye looked at him unfazed, as if he just had told him what he wanted for dinner instead of his feelings. Maybe that was why their relationship worked out so well. Kagami never really felt stressed or under pressure. If Aomine wasn't feeling the same way yet, it was completely fine because he would eventually do so, that, Kagami was sure of.

And then-

Aomine farted.

The red-haired froze in his position and blinked once, twice, trice, repeatedly and just sat there, speechless. He opened his mouth a few times, shook his head, as if trying to shake the words out, but he just stayed silent eventually and then closed his mouth again.

Then Aomine grinned.

"That means I love you too," he said and laughed, then hid his face in his lover's shirt like some six-year old, apparently really pleased with himself.

 _Oh, yeah,_ Kagami thought, _I forgot to mention that he likes to fart in the most inappropriate of times._

And even though the smell was slowly rising into his nose as he inhaled, he could only think of Aomine as adorable.

That's what you call being blind from love.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kagami with a pierced nipple. Don't judge me.  
> And I told you Aomine is a pig.


End file.
